Bonding
by MJLS
Summary: No. I'm just too pretty to carry around the mail all day


**disclaimer: **don't own

* * *

"I feel sorry for all of those people who invested in the banks and stuff..."

"The same thing actually happened in the 70's, I think, hell my history sucks."

"It was in 1929 Loker, and considering you don't really need it to be an unpaid intern, I think that's alright."

"You're never going to let me live this down are you?"

"Never."

Cal chuckled and shook his head at the man in the chair next to him. Instead of actually using the television that was behind a glass wall in the corner of his office where the comfortable couches were, the two had decided upon sitting on the white leather chairs in front of the projector watching the news on the wall. The quality was perhaps a bit worse than on the flat screen television only several metres away from them but it was big and they were too lazy to get to the couches and actually turn the television on.

It was one of those rare moments where Cal and Loker actually found time to mock the people on television, spot lies and trying to one-up each other by seeing things the other would have missed. Cal always won these little games between them but Loker always ended up knowing more about what had just been said than his boss and that earned him at least one bonus point in the end.

Gillian had left for her house earlier, noting that both of them should go home and get some sleep after the recent case but Cal couldn't find himself being tired in the first place because of all the coffee in his body and Loker, well, Cal doubted the man even needed sleep. It wasn't exactly like they were expected home by a wife or girlfriend so spending some man bonding-time at the office instead of parting ways to spend the night alone sounded good.

"Any hope for me to get paid again?"

"Running out of money?" Cal smirked, cocking his head to the side and looking at Loker who kept his gaze upon the projected video.

"No. I'm just too pretty to carry around the mail all day."

Once again, Cal couldn't keep the smirk away from his face as he shook his head at Loker's reply. He had been considering taking Loker back as an employer instead of just an intern, finding that the man's help during cases was actually really useful and needed. Thankfully the man held no grudges against Cal for making him an unpaid intern and often jumped to the opportunity to help his boss in every way he could. It had been a very weak thing to do for Loker to involve Torres and actually betray Gillian's trust but the woman was over it, Cal was over it and Loker had clearly learned his lesson.

"Okay this guy is such a horrible liar. How did he ever get his current job? No wonder people won't invest in his bank anymore."

"He's just an idiot who doesn't know his company's interest, which is to get more money from the people. Well they ain't getting mine that's for sure," Cal huffed, thankfully the man was smart enough to keep all of his money on several accounts so when one bank decided to call it quits, he had enough time to get all of the other money from his accounts and so save himself a lot of trouble.

Loker smiled and shifted in his seat so he was more comfortable. He used to do this all the time with Cal, watching the late news, huffing out people doing interviews and catching their lies, it had been a sort of past time until they both got too tired to care back when he was first hired. But after what had all happened with Gillian and the whole case, they had stopped doing this mostly because Cal seemed to be in such a hurry to get home all the time.

"Let's call it a night," Cal groaned and sat up as the news ended. Stretching out his hands in front of him, the older man yawned and then scratched through his hair, apparently the caffeine had stopped working sometime during his debate with Loker, "tomorrow, 9pm, my office. Got it?"

"Got it boss."

"And for the love of god Loker, purple is not your color," Cal sighed, pointed at the purple sweater Loker was wearing before walking out of the office shaking his head at the intern.

"But it brings out my eyes!"


End file.
